Aoi Tsubaki
|Voice Eng = |height = 162 cm }}Aoi Tsubaki (津場木 葵, Tsubaki Aoi) is the main character of Kakuriyo no Yadomeshi. She also has the ability to see ayakashi when she was very young. Appearance Aoi is a cute and beautiful girl who has brown hair with violet/purple eye color. She usually wears a light blue colored dress with a bluish gray jacket or wears a green or blue kimono. She usually wears her hair down or in a ponytail when wearing a kimono. Personality She has a very nice and caring personality, but can also can be stubborn and can be brave showing that she did not want to marry the ogre and decided to pay of her debt instead. She also is very helpful and is willing to do anything she can to have her debt pay off. History When she was young, she could see ayakashi inherited from her grandfather. Her mother had abandoned her because of her ability and was forced to go into an orphanage. All alone, she is close to starving when she meets a kind ayakashi who gave her food. Soon Shirō found and adopted her. Soon after she learned how to cook from Shiro. Shirō died, and after that she lived on her own, only then to be taken in by the ogre and is now living with the ayakashi. Plot One day, shortly after the death of Shiro, Aoi gives a boxed lunch to a hungry oni (ogre/demon). To her surprise, he responds by whisking her away to the Hidden Realm where ayakashi live and declaring that she will become his bride. The oni explains that he is the master of an inn for ayakashi known as “Tenjin-ya”. Her grandfather, the only known human able to cross freely into the ayakashi world, had during his lifetime racked up a debt of 100 milion yen at the inn. Lacking the money to repay the inn owner, he instead offered the hand of his granddaughter in marriage. Furious, Aoi refuses to marry the oni and declares that she will instead work off her debt by finding a job at Tenjin-ya. However, the various ayakashi employees treat her coldly and refuse to work with her. The sole exceptions are Kasuga and Ginji, a shapeshifting nine-tailed fox. Ginji used to own a restaurant on the inn’s grounds, but it failed due to a lack of customers. After the two bond over cooking for one another, Ginji suggests that Aoi reopen the restaurant and cook food from the human world, which ayakashi find extremely delicious.Episode 1 Powers & Abilities She has the ability to see ayakashi which is not visible to the normal human eye. Relationships Shirō Tsubaki When sent to the adoption center, Shiro gladly takes Aoi in and raises her. He teaches her how to cook food delighting the ayakashi palate. She attended his funeral when he fell down the stairs and hit his head, having him sent to the hospital. She wanted to cook for him before he died, but his last meal was hospital food. Ōdanna While passing by, Aoi meets a masked man and gives him food. She then meets him again and is left a wrapped box as well as a hairpin resembling a flower. She proceeds to open this and is sent to the hidden realm to be Ōdanna's bride. As collateral for Shiro Tsubaki's debt of 100 million yen, Aoi Tsubaki is forced to marry him. She immediately declines and decides to work to pay off her grandfather's debt. Ginji Aoi and Ginji seem to be on friendly terms. Ginji seems to care about Aoi, he is friendly with her. Oryō Oryō seems to despise Aoi, and underestimating her as she is a human girl. Akatsuki Byakuya Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Human